intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
2014 Chronicles Reformation Project
The 2014 Chronicles Reformation better known as the Overhaul Expansion Project '''is the latest Reformation Project that was conducted to stabilize a lot of facts and stories that were completely done without fixed storylines or Lore. '''2014 Reformation as of Currently December 2014 to Now Storyline and Timeline * -Storyline Stablization from 2900 GRS to Now (as of currently 3700 GRS). * -Included a Pre-GRS Timeline that starts off before 0 GRS. * -Opened up new Arcs that are in relation of the new Territories * -Storyline Stablization from 500 GRS to 2780 GRS Space Wise * -Add several new territories to Galaxy * - A Section of Space that doesn't border the Civilized Galaxy called the Forbidden Territory is the key focus throughout the Xeno Wars. * - A Pirate Space that was formed from Republic Space, borders the Corporate Space and another unknown space. * - Zecronian Hegemony was to be added and borders the Outer Republic through the Zecro Run Hyperlane. * - Delotoiian Space was mentioned in the "Delotoiian Wars" but it was never fully developed * - Korus Space has 2 names, a radical organization claiming a small section of space called the Korus Federation makes poorly made starships at cheap prices * - Caarn Space is just another name for Fallen Space due to the amount of ancient temples and ruins scattered in this section of Space * - Uotorian Federation and The Oaotoruan Space are two sections of space that are at constant war, and rely on the Galactic Republic to quell this dispute, often gathering on Oakutarui III where many of the summits are held. Thus making Oakutarui III a political battleground in the Senate. * - The Gullet Void, is considered Republic Space, but on the map its considered a section of space to be avoided to help it the Republic marked this zone for travelers to stay clear, and stick with the Corporate Trade Route. Chronicles Arcs * -The VCIS to the RCIS as mentioned above. * -The Demon Hunter Arc has been revamped and redesigned to 2014 Standards * -Insanity Arc is the only Arc that is formed from the combination of both the Royal Family Arc and Demon Hunter Arc * .'-Insanity Arc contains Adrian's true death, ' * -Introduction of the GCS System which is a more accurate form of timeline it's 150 years to 1 GRS Year. ' ' Characters and Species * -Arrogosiians were introduced back in November 2014 * -Koruscians now have a design to fit their description * -Drexels were added * '-Tretstonian Dragons as of their Wikia Description is currently fixed and up to date to the 2014 Reformation' * -Introduction of the Zecropolians and their Hegemony * -A detailed description of the Xegars were created but haven't been implemented to the Wiki * -Ceyllosi was added as part of the reason what lead to the Corporate Space expansion * -Aridians were given further detail on their history with the Introduction of the Bounty Hunter Arc. * -Crocodites were introduced along with the Bounty Hunter Arc Lore * -The Story of the Five Demons of Intelus were added along with Bounty Hunter Arc and Insanity Arc * -The Novalians and their history is fully described with the Introduction of the Jessarians * -Much of the Intelonians were left empty but following the 2014 Reformation it was filled in * -The Disappearence of the Crocodites were introduced with the Bounty Hunter Arc. * -Arrogosiians were given their own lore, but haven't yet been molded with any of the Arcs * '-Changed with the Redesign of the RCIS Arc and the Galactic Era' * -The Draxkoon Plague is introduced * -Much of the Chronicles still remain unfilled but will be filled in time.